Mukami Siblings Plus One
by RoseyDust
Summary: Follows the storyline of the Mukami brother's plan of Adam and Eve briefly, but eventually changes throughout the chapters. Follow Yui and her experience with living with the Mukami's, along with how she learns to get along with each member. Will include the Sakamaki brothers as well. *FYI I suck at writing summaries. *Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.*
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Fanfiction, and after reading many I wanted to join the fandom.**_

 _ **I hope I don't do too bad; I'll try not to make my OC(s) look like a 'Mary-Sue' as some may call it..**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

 **Meet the Mukami Siblings**

Yui and the Sakamaki brothers were on their way to Ryoutei Academy in their limo. The usual banter between the red-headed arrogant Sakamaki, Ayato and the human girl was filling their space with the noise. Laito joined in on the fun of teasing the poor girl. As for the others; Reiji ignoring the three to continue with the novel in hands, Shu sleeping with his head on the back of the seat with his Mp3 player in use, Subaru brooding for the noises created in the vehicle, and Kanato talking quietly with his beloved Teddy.

The atmosphere in the vehicle changed when their transportation came to a halt as the limo crashed into the tree. Yui shrieked while the others simply teleported from the ride; Ayato bringing Yui along with him. Everyone was dumbfounded as to how the situation came to be.

"It couldn't have been the driver.. He was a familiar." Mumbled Reiji.

Shu stood still as his history with fire was an unpleasant memory; however, he didn't let the others know his reaction to the heat.

Laito searched around the area with his vision, when his eyes suddenly landed on shadows standing near the cliff, not far from the sight of the accident.

"Fu~ Why don't we ask them?" Laito purred, even though on the inside he was somewhat annoyed that his ride to school was tampered with. That meant he couldn't greet his fans today, and he _desperately_ needed a release soon for he has sone pent up frustrations.

All the brothers and Yui turned to Laito's line of vision to see who he meant.

On the cliff were six shadows. Yui took in sight of all of them and focused on one thing of each person.

The first thing she noticed from one shadow with a beret were bandages wrapped around the forearms. Next was a small necklace with a gold piece dangling from the next shadow who seem to be wearing a cape on top of his uniform clothing. She spots four bracelets; two brass rings, one black bracelet with x designs in the individual circle pieces, and a brown/maroon thick bracelet on the blonde shadow. The next one had a book tucked into their arm. The last shadow looked feminine; she had a suede choker that was burgundy that was wrapped around her thigh, and she was carrying the last shadow in her arms who seems to be no bigger than an infant.

The brothers and Yui were shocked, but the brothers were mostly intimidated from the fact that they could have been the ones who ruined their ride.

Ayato shouted out, "Alright, who are you?!"

The one with the book tucked into their side mouthed a word that the brothers couldn't understand, but Yui heard it loud and clear and gasped.

" _Eve."_

The smoke from the fire surrounded the figures.

"H-Hey!" Ayato growled.

As soon as the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"Who were they?" Yui questioned.

Kanato looked dead onto the spot of where they were last seen. "Their odor.. It's _rank..._ "

"Like the dead." Subaru murmured.

"Man, the smell of half-breed vampires always makes my stomach churn." Said Laito.

Yui gasped. _Half-breed.. vampires?_

"Are they…?"

Reiji pushed his glasses up. "Yes, they're like us except they're impure mongrels." He says stoically.

Shu opened his opens after a while from avoiding the sight of the fire. "Did you catch two of their smells?" At this, the brothers stood quietly.

Shu continued on. "Two of them are full-blooded vampires.." He states. "It might have been the female and whoever she was carrying in her arms."

"Tch! What's a full-blood doing with those losers anyways?!" Ayato growled.

"Doesn't matter." Subaru said. "What matters is what are they planning to the point where they sabotaged our ride!"

"Oh, whatever." Ayato smirked. "If it's a war they want, then it's a war they get!"

While the brothers were conversing with themselves, Yui was left alone in her thoughts.

' _That voice… Where have I heard it before?..'_

The brothers, Ayato carrying Yui, teleported back home and decided to stay home from that day; leading them to wonder with questions.

 _Who are they?_

 _What do they want?_

 _What is their purpose for an ambush?_

 _Why are full-bloods around these mongrels?_

* * *

The next day, Reiji had already arranged a new vehicle for them to go to school. Everyone climbed in to their designated spot. This ride seems to be silent as everyone is lost in their thoughts on the events that occurred the day before.

Before they knew it, the limo arrived to the academy. As each vampire, and Yui, stepped out of the vehicle and onto solid ground, another limo pulled up near them.

Reiji scowled as he can smell it was those half-breeds again.

"Ahh! They're taking my beloved fan girls away from me!~" Laito cried out.

"Tch, give it a rest. It was bound to happen one day," Subaru replied.

From the other limo, each vampire stepped out. Of course, vampire being known to the Sakamaki's, while ordinary people to the humans who attended the school.

The first who stepped out was a male with the height of 180 cm. He has black hair with white fading into the tips and blue-grey eyes with a stoic face. He is wearing a school uniform built for his tall, lean frame with the black tie hung almost loosely, and a black choker along with his book tucked into his side.

The next person who stepped out was also male who looks around 176 cm. He has blonde hair and looked like a cheery person to be around with blue eyes; bangs covering the right one. He was wearing a school uniform without a tie, and instead a pendalant hanging around his neck. He seems very stylish.

Next who comes out was a smaller male who looked 170 cm. He has artichoke green hair with a beret on top. His eyes were purple and he had a small scar across the bridge of his nose. His school uniform looked standard, except the tie looked more like a ribbon around his neck.

 _ **(A/N: In Wikipedia, it says Azusa's eye color is grey and his hair is black from the games. I'm just going with the anime appearance since I have not played any of the games. Though, I would like to. :p)**_

The next figure who comes out was a much taller male who appeared the size of 190 cm, almost like a bear. His hair brown and is tied up in a bun, allowing his bangs to hang loosely to frame his face. His eyes were also brown with a glint of green in them, and he looked much more built than the rest of the boys who stepped out. His sleeves were rolled up and his uniform was without tie and instead was replaced with a necklace, and he also had a cape attached to his clothing. At this point, the girls were absolutely _screaming_ just from the sight of the man.

The brunette seemed to be waiting for the last person to step out of the vehicle as he had his hand held out. They see a small hand reach for his and out steps the only female of the group.

Her beauty had no words. She looked tiny compared to all of them with a height of 162 cm. Her hair is the darkest black that it almost looks blue, the length reaching her elbows, and her eyes were a crystal grey. Her figure was hour-glass shaped with a full bust, hips and thighs while maintaining a small waist. Her uniform was a lot like Yui's; only she forewent both the red and white bows and had her jacket tied around her waist. However, unlike some girls at the school, she didn't have her dress shirt unbuttoned inappropriately. Her socks were also thigh high with black Mary-Janes at her feet. She also had a burgundy suede choker that was probably suited for her neck strapped around her right thigh.

What caught everyone's attention was the little bundle held tightly in one of her arms as the other is being occupied by the brown-haired male. In her arms was an infant, looking no older than 4 months old. He had brown hair that was unruly and messy in a cute way, and his eyes were crystal grey with specks of brown as well. He was wearing a grey onesie with black bats scattered around the outfit. He was laying comfortably onto the female's shoulder while sucking his thumb and looked around the crown, probably wondering what the hell the girls were screaming about.

"Those two.." Shu muttered, bringing everyone out of their stares to see the blonde male having his eyes fixed on the black-haired girl and the infant. "They're the full-bloods of the group."

"What's a Chichi like her doing hanging around with them anyways?" Ayato muttered.

"Fu~ I can tell from here that her scent is absolutely sweet." Laito purred, blushing at the inappropriate thoughts of the female vampire.

"No matter." Reiji says. "We must keep away from them if we don't want any trouble. I am curious as to why that female brought along an infant to the school though.."

"M-Maybe no one found a sitter for her baby brother?" Yui questioned.

"Hmph." Reiji scoffed. "Let's go. Everyone head to their class."

* * *

Yui sat in her English class. She was a second year student and she would usually have classes with Ayato and Kanato, but they're not in this class with her, which was a good thing in her case.

As she was mindlessly doodling in her notebook, the sensei up front catches her attention.

"Class, today we have a new student to welcome. Please treat her with respect and do _not_ make her uncomfortable." Sensei states firmly.

At the students' affirmative nods, he opens the door to let the student in. All the students stare at her.

Yui glances over at her and to her shock, it's the female vampire that the Sakamaki brothers were going on about. In her arms still was the infant boy, who is now peacefully asleep and she has her bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Please, introduce yourself miss." Sensei says warmly.

She clears her throat. "Hi.." She mutters softly in a sweet, shy voice. "I-I'm Mukami Alluriana... I'm a second year student and uh.." She looks down bashfully before she turns her attention to the little bundle. "And this is Mukami Makoto.."

The sensei nods. "Alright, please find a seat and let a student near you help you along with the lesson."

Alluriana nods and scans the room for an open spot, preferably near a girl. Finally spotting one near a blonde with sherbert pink eyes, she walks to the desk next to her.

Yui felt her heart skip a beat as she sees the vampiress heading for the seat next to her. She doesn't know whether to be happy or scared for that reason. Happy, because Alluriana looks kind and doesn't have a vibe like the Sakamaki brothers considering she's a full-blooded vampire, but scared since she doesn't know the girl's intention and _could_ actually be like the Sakamaki's.

Alluriana reaches her seat and smiles at the blonde, then takes a seat next to her. "Hi, neighbor." She giggles quietly. "What's your name?"

Yui smiled at the girl. _Maybe she is really nice._ "Komori Yui is my name, nice to meet you Alluriana-chan."

The noirette nods. "You as well, Yui-chan."

Throughout the class, Yui helps her partner catch up on what they're learning and Alluriana breezily goes through the course. Yui finds the girl a good friend and she's been nothing but sweet to her. It's been a long time since Yui has had this kind of kindness from anyone and it's a nice change from six sadistic vampires who only use her as a bloodbank.

"Eh, Alluriana-chan," Yui begins. "I've been wondering, and you don't have to answer!" She adds quickly. "But where are your little brother's parents?"

Alluriana tilts her head. "Little brother?"

Yui nods. "Yes, as I can see you'll be carrying around Makoto all day."

Alluriana widens her eyes before she lets out a small giggle quiet enough not to disturb the class. "Oh, Yui-chan.." She giggles again. "Makato isn't my little brother."

"A-Ano?"

"Makoto is my son, Yui."

Now, Yui is the one who widens her eyes. _Son?! But she's my age!_

"O-Oh dear.." Yui snaps back into reality and stares at Alluriana, who has sad eyes. "I hope me having a son doesn't change out friendship, Yui-chan. I haven't known you long, but you've been such a good and real friend to me. Guys just want to get under my skirt for my looks and body and girls want to be my friends to get close access to my brothers. You, however, haven't mentioned my brothers once and I can see you're genuine with me. Please, don't let out new friendship sour!"

Yui's heart warms at the confession of the noirette. She can honestly say the same for her. It's not like her son will be the problem of their friendship; she was just in shock that someone the same age as her can already be a mother.

"Don't worry, Alluriana-chan. You being a mom doesn't bother me at all! I was only shocked. I truly do enjoy your friendship and kindness."

Alluriana grins widely. "Oh thank you, Yui-chan!" At this point, the bell rings for break/lunch. "Say, do you want to come with me and eat lunch together with my brothers? I'm sure they'll like you."

Yui can't help but hesitate when suggested eating lunch with the Mukami's since her brothers are vampires. Even though Alluriana has proven she is not like the Sakamaki's, the brothers could be a different story.

Noticing Yui's hesitation, Alluriana replies, "Don't worry about my brothers. I'll tell them to be on their best behavior. I mean, they really do only listen to me." She giggles.

Yui smiles and accepts her friend's lunch offer. "Sure, I'll join."

The raven-haired girl squeals happily and quietly as Makoto is still asleep in her arms. "Perfect! Follow me then; I know where they'll be eating."

* * *

Yui and Alluriana wander through the halls until they reach the lunch room. As noirette is leading her friend to the table where the Mukami brothers are, Yui spots Laito and Ayato in the same room as well. Their attention is caught with some of their female classmates who are doting around the two boys. Yui internally sighs in relief as the twin redheads haven't spotted her or her friend yet.

The two girls reach the table. "Onii-chans!~" Alluriana squeals as she gives an one-armed hug to the blonde haired, black haired, and green haired male. The black haired male groans, obviously annoyed from the girl's public display of affection. The blonde happily returns the hug while replying with "Luri-chan!~" The green hair male simply sits there contently, enjoying the girl's company.

Alluriana then reaches the bear of the brunette and leans down, pecking the male's lips. "And hello, Yuma-kun." She smiles at the brown haired male.

Yuma growls and brings her face closer, giving her a more passionate, hard kiss on her lips, making the girl squeal lightly into his mouth. "If you're going to greet me, greet me right, babe." He smirks.

Alluriana blushes and clears her throat, turning her attention to Yui who looked shocked at the affection.

 _I-Isn't that her brother?!_

"Guys, this is my new friend Komori Yui!" She beams.

"Yui, this is Mukami Ruki, the oldest of us all." She gestures to the black haired male, who only nods in response. "This is Mukami Kou, the second oldest."

"Nice to meet you, M Neko-Chan!" The blonde replies with a wink.

"Azusa, the youngest of the brothers but not younger than me."

"Hello… Yui… Chan…" The green haired male replied, dialogue sounding sluggish but understandable.

"And this is Mukami Yuma, the third oldest of the brothers, and uh.." She blushes. "My boyfriend.."

Yuma lets a grunt of acknowledgement to the human girl and drags Alluriana near him, setting her on his knee. She squeaks and her face turns even redder.

Yui greets them all and sits across from Yuma and Alluriana, now learning they're not blood related at all to which Yuma's and Alluriana's relationship makes sense as they saw each other more than siblings.

"Alluriana-chan.." Yui asks, nervously.

Alluriana looks up from her lunch that she's eating with one hand while holding Makoto in other near her bosom. She's currently breastfeeding the infant and is using Yuma's cape from behind his back to cover her modesty. "Yes, Yui-chan?"

"A-Ah this sounds like a dumb question but.." She clears her throat. "Is Yuma the father of Makoto?"

Alluriana giggles. "He sure is! I mean where else did Makoto originate his brown hair from?" At this, she looks down at her bundle of joy who's currently going to town on her breast milk. She smiles at him while Yuma also watches the two, a small smirk etching his lips.

Yui smiles at the three-membered family, when suddenly, a loud voice interrupts their peaceful lunch.

"Oi, Pancake! What are you doing here with these half-breed losers?!" Ayato growls as he and Laito are now approaching the lunch table.

 _Oh no,_ Yui thought.

* * *

 _ **It's 3 in the morning and this really all popped into my head lol.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**_

* * *

 **New Living Arrangements**

Yui couldn't have been more mortified as she hears the red-head's loud voice ring through the area. She knew the brothers warned her of staying away from the Mukami's since they were "enemies" and "mongrels", but she couldn't turn down her offer of staying near her new friend and her adorable son.

Alluriana narrowed her eyes slightly when she heard what Ayato referred to her brothers as, but decided not to make a comment as she was busy feeding Makoto.

"Tch! What's it to you, you arrogant asshole?!" Yuma growled. "Sow here can sit wherever she likes!"

 _Sow?_

"You dare talk back to Yours Truly?" Ayato snarled as he placed his palms on the table, eyes narrowed at the brunette.

Yuma scoffed and ignored him, not wanting to cause any trouble to disturb his son's feeding. The others, however, intervened anyways.

"M Neko-Chan is our little sister's new friend!" Cheered Kou. "So naturally, Luri-Chan invited her over here to chat it up!"

"Alluriana… just wanted… to be nice." Says Azusa, defending his brother.

Laito turned to the noirette with his infamous perverted smirk. "Say Bonkyubbon-Chan, how about you leave that ape you're sitting on and join us, hn? After all, a full-blood like you shouldn't be anywhere near these half-breeds."

 _ **(A/N: Bonkyubbon: a woman with an hourglass figure, hence the nickname Laito gave to Alluriana.)**_

"Tch!" Yuma scoffed. "I'm done here. You Sakamaki's sure know how to ruin a meal." He tapped against his girlfriend's thigh. "Babe, let's get our things and go. As for the lot of ya', you can sit here and deal with those two freaks; I don't care. I don't need their scent anywhere near me or Alluriana, and especially Makoto."

"Makoto?" Ayato questioned. "Who the hell is that? I thought they were only 5 of you."

"Fu~ He must mean the little infant we've seen with Bonkyubbon-Chan. Speaking of, where is that little brother of yours? Did the school say you couldn't carry him around?" Laito smirked.

Alluriana, for the first on her gentle, angelic face, broke into a glare. "First off, Makato is my _son_ , not my brother. Second, Ryoutei Academy is perfectly accepting of me bring him along to my classes, should he not be a disturbance in class. That isn't a problem since naps all the time. Third, he's right here under Yuma's cape." She gestures to the fabric covering her upper body. "I'm using it so no one can see my breasts and I can cover myself from people who want to peek, like yourself!" She snaps. She then turns to Yui with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Yui-Chan that our time was cut short. Hopefully I'll see you again some other time." She smiles, but there was a dangerous glint that were in the noirette's eyes that the blonde didn't seem to catch, but the redheads definitely did. With that said, she follows Yuma out of the cafeteria room, along with their son who was oblivious to the events and still contently suckling to his mother's milk.

Ayato growls and drags the blonde human up with him. "Whatever; let's go, Chichinashi. From now on, you're either eating lunch with _us_ or _by yourself. Got that?_ " He asks, his tone low.

Yui nods wordlessly, disappointed with not being able to be near the Mukami's. They were a nice group and she especially wanted to be near Alluriana since that was her only friend.

She follows the redheads to the table, looking apologetic towards the Mukami brothers.

Once she's out of ear-shot, Ruki mutters. "Tonight, we go forth with our plan. After that childish display, we now know that she does not matter to those Sakamaki's."

Kou and Azusa nod at their brother.

* * *

On the way home in the limo, it was dead quiet as it usually was. However, after Laito shared the information of Yui hanging with the Mukami's full-blooded vampire sister, Reiji decided to interrogate her on any information she has on the raven-haired young woman.

"What do you know about their sister, Ms. Komori?" He questions.

"Um, well…" Yui hesitates. She doesn't want to reveal any information about her new friend in fear of breaking trust, but she couldn't get away under the glasses-wearing vampire's harsh glare. "I know they are not biologically related in anyway… And the baby boy, his name is Makoto. He is the son of Yuma Mukami, the tall one with brown hair. Him and Alluriana are a couple."

"That explains how the boy remained full-blooded." Reiji confirmed. "Even with a half-breed, with her being a full-blood, her son was also born a full-blood." He nodded to himself thoughtfully. "Anything else we should know?"

"I'm not sure if it's important, but Ruki seems to be the oldest amongst the siblings and he takes responsibility for all of them." Yui says.

"Very well." Reiji says. "It seems you're not completely useless."

The limo arrives at the mansion and all follow to their designated rooms.

That night, Yui couldn't go to sleep with the constant dreamland she would enter in. It would always send her in a universe where it's all blue skies, and an apple tree in the middle. Sometimes, she would grab an apple and take a bite into it, but that's not what keeps her up at night. A voice keeps calling out to her, repeating the same name.

" _Eve."_

She didn't know what to make of it and she didn't know how to resolve the issue. Since she couldn't go back to sleep, she decides to take a walk around the flower garden. She dresses in her regular clothes; black tank top under a pink off shoulder sweater, brown shorts with knee high boots. After dressing and placing her hairclip in, she walks out the back door and into the garden. She can't help but feel serene when looking at the flowers, and it's definitely helping her mind wander off somewhere else that doesn't have to do with her nightmare.

However, that serenity is short-lived.

" _Eve."_

Yui gasps and stands, scanning the area. She could have sworn she heard that same voice from her dreams.

She looks around with horrified eyes, desperate to know where the sound came from. Suddenly, she hears a footstep step on a petal behind her, but she doesn't dare turn around. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her and it was probably nothing but the wind.

"Here you are.~" A voice purrs near her ear behind her.

Yui gasps and steps forwards a few steps, then turns to see none other than Kou Mukami.

"K-Kou? What are you doing here?!" She asks.

Kou bends down to pick a rose petal off the floor, the same one he stepped on. He brings it up to his nose and sniffs, enjoying the scent of the flower. He looks up at the blonde human with his usual smile on his face.

"Well good morning, M Neko-Chan!" Kou says happily, throwing a wink at Yui.

Yui, not knowing his intentions, starts to back away from him. She turns, only to find the quiet Azusa standing a few feet away from her. He doesn't say anything; he just stares at her. She gasps and turns towards a different direction, only to turn to a hard-muscled chest under a black sweater. She steps back and looks up to see Yuma Mukami standing before her.

"Easy.." He grins. "You're not going anywhere, Sow."

She gasps when she feels a presence behind her. "Your smell…" Azusa says. "Amazing… your aroma is so much… like mine.."

She shrieks and turns away from the three, running in a different direction away from them.

She doesn't get far because she suddenly bumps into what feels a soft body. She glances up to find Alluriana looking down at her, smiling at her.

"Yui-Chan!~" She cheers happily.

"A-Alluriana?" She questions. "What are you and your brothers doing here at the Sakamaki mansion?"

Alluriana smiles apologetically at the human girl. Though this was definitely going to put a strain on their friendship, she couldn't help but feel slightly happy of the fact that the girl will be living with them from now on.

"Sorry I didn't tell you this from before, Yui-Chan.." She says quietly, rocking an always sleeping Makoto in her arms. "But you see, you're coming with us."

Yui stutters. "C-Coming with you? To _live_ with you?!"

Alluriana nods.

Yui couldn't help but think of the possibilities of living with her. Before she could get lost in her thoughts, she knew it would be impossible to leave, what with the Sakamaki's having her life hung by a thread.

"N-NO! You can't! I won't!" Yui yells, running away from her friend.

From the loud noise, Makoto wakes up and whimpers, catching the noirette's attention.

"Don't worry, baby," she coos, rocking her son gently in her arms as Yuma appears by her side, hearing the whimpers of his son. "She'll be coming home with us _very_ soon."

Yui runs towards where she came from of the doors, when suddenly, Ruki's form steps from the fog surrounding the area which stops her in her tracks.

"We've come to find you, Eve." Ruki murmurs.

Yui widens her in shock, when it finally clicks.

The necklace, the book, the bandages, the bracelets, the suede choker.

 _There were the ones who destroyed the limo the other night!_

Suddenly, Ruki's hand shoots out to grab her wrist. The human girl gasps and tries to break free, only to see a hand coming towards her face and essentially knocking her out in the vampire's arms.

The others have gathered around him, looking down at the sleepy girl.

"Haan, I hope she can forgive me when she wakes up." Alluriana pouts, resting her head against Yuma's chest as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"I'm sure she will.. _After_ we explain the plan." Ruki states.

Alluriana groans. "Fine, fine. But if she won't talk to me after she wakes up, the whole lot of ya aren't going to taste my cooking for a month!"

The vampire brothers groan.

"What about me?! I'm already out of this plan and I'm your boyfriend!" Yuma barks.

She grins. "Yes, but you also got your ass dragged into this mess, so you'll go down with them."

Yuma grumbles something under his breath and turns to Ruki. "Alright, let's go before one those Sakamaki brats find us here."

They all nod before teleporting back to their mansion.

* * *

Yui wakes up startled from her slumber, sitting up straight from where she was laying down. She glances at the scene at her side; the sun is setting down over the trees. The scenery looks beautiful and she can only gawk.

"Where am I…?" She asks herself, looking around to study the interior design of the room she was in.

"So, you've finally woken up."

Yui gasps and turns her head to follow the voice and sees Ruki Mukami sitting in a chair across from her.

"You're quite the slumbering Livestock." He states dully.

"Li-Livestock?" Yui stutters and stands abruptly. "What am I doing here, Ruki?! And where am I?"

Ruki ignores her protests and continues to read the novel in his hands, paying mindless attention to the girl.

Infuriated, she asks. "What do you want with m-"

Suddenly, a strong hand slams against the windows that's near her. Startled, Yui turns to find Yuma staring at her with a hard glare.

"Shut up." He growls. "Your constant questions are giving me a headache."

Yui couldn't help but frown. Where are the boys who were laughing with her at lunch not too long ago?

"Be cool, Yuma!" Kou says, walking to where the stairs meet at the top. "She's probably confused on why she's here. I mean, we _did_ just steal her from her boytoys." He looks over at the blonde girl. "Right, M Neko-Chan?~"

Yui could only stare at the idol, only to feel a hand holding hers. She looks down to see the owner of said hand is Azusa.

"Hey.." Azusa starts. "I was wondering.. if maybe you were… _into pain._ "

Yui lets out a startled shriek and sits back down on the couch where she was laying, not quite believing what Azusa just said to her.

"Azusa, come now!" Kou starts laughing. "You've gotta work up to a question like that! You'll scare our little M Neko-Chan before we even get to know her!"

"She's not mine." Yuma states.

"Yes, yes I know." Kou waves him off. "Luri-Chan is yours and yours only and your hers and hers only. We've only heard it about a thousand times!"

"Tch!"

Yui couldn't help but ask. "W-Where is Alluriana-Chan?"

"Haaaiii!~"

Yui turns to find Alluriana walking into the large living room area where her and the boys were gathered. She also couldn't help but blush when she shows up in a mid-thigh length silk robe, tied at her abdomen which shows off her curves, along with the suede choker that's always wrapped around her thigh.

"A-Alluriana-Chan!" Yui squeals, running to her friend and hugs her. Alluriana returns the hug with equal enthusiasm, bouncing them both.

"Yui-Chan! So glad to see you awake now!" She says, happily.

Yui nods and offers a smile at her friend.

" _ALLURIANA ROSE MUKAMI!_ "

Said vampire couldn't help but grimace and grunt at her loud mouth boyfriend's bark. Yui eyes widen at his shouting and felt confused as to why he resorted to doing so. Alluriana smiles sheepishly at her friend and walks out of her arms to face the angry brown bear that is Yuma Mukami.

"Yes, Yuma-kun?~"

"Don't _Yuma-kun_ me! What the fuck are you wearing?! You might as well be _naked_ around the mansion with how poor that piece of fabric is covering!"

"I'm sure my Onii-Chans wouldn't mind seeing me naked around the mansion." She says cheekily, throwing a wink at the brothers who in return blush.

Yuma growls dangerously and approaches the noirette, cupping her chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilting her head towards him to look in her eyes. "Do _not_ tease me like that. You know I am a very possessive, obsessed man and I am protective of what's _mine._ So, be a good girl and change into something more decent if you're going to be out here listening in to the plan, alright?"

Alluriana takes into the seriousness of his tone and nods meekly. "Yes, sir." She says softly.

Yuma nods, satisfied to convince his girlfriend to not give his brothers, _and himself_ , a raging hard on from the robe she was wearing. He leans in and kisses her gently, then releases her to throw on some clothes.

Once she's back, now in a white off shoulder top that is tucked into her high waist jean shorts, her every present choker on her thigh and barefoot, she settles down near Yui.

"Now that you're all here," Ruki starts. "Yui will be living here with us from now on."

"W-What?" Yui gasps. "I can't live here! I have to go back!"

"Go back?" Ruki questions. "You _really_ want to go back and live with the Sakamaki's? The ones who treat you like dirt? The ones who only use you as their personal blood bank? The ones who are so arrogantly possessive over you, even when you're not truly theirs?"

Yui stares blankly at him, knowing everything he's asking is right.

"You want to go back to being a play thing to a bunch of spoiled, self-important vampires?" Ruki scoffs. "You know you were nothing but a pet? And now you want to run back and be their willing little _farm animal_?"

"N-No, that's not what.." Yui murmurs. "B-But- All of you are vampires! Wouldn't you be the same as them?!"

"Do not _ever_ compare us to those beasts you've come to care for."

Surprisingly, that cold tone of voice came from the female full-blood.

"I can tell from your hesitation that you care about those Sakamaki boys." Her voice and face is void of emotion, surprising even the brothers from the way she's speaking. "Let me tell you this again; do not compare us to those spoiled brats, _ever_. They're nothing but brutal monsters who take away the souls of young girls who were forced to enter their mansions as brides and use their blood to quench their thirst, use their bodies to quench their sick pleasure, and use their souls to quench their sadistic behavior. We are _nothing_ like them, and we never will be. Their pasts shouldn't have defined their attitudes and behaviors of today, and yet, they do."

Yui gasps. "H-How do you know about..?" She trails off.

A dark look shadows over Alluriana's features. "As I said, their pasts shouldn't excuse what they've become today. Yui, we do not behave like those brats and we never will. They're too arrogant for their own good. It'd be best if you keep that in mind when trying to retell the whole _'vampires are all the same'_ thought in your mind." She concludes with a bland look on her face.

Yui couldn't help but wonder the sudden change in Alluriana's behavior. She dare does not bring it up, worried she'll only manage to tick the girl off.

Yui still doesn't want to believe a word they're saying, not even her friends. "O-Okay.. but that doesn't mean I should still trust you.. _All_ of you."

Kou groans loudly in exasperation. " _My god_! Do you _really_ think we give the tiniest shit about whether or not you trust us?!" He growls out.

"He's right." Ruki states. "You can be reassured that we need your blood.. We need Eve's blood for our plan to work."

"Eve's blood?" Yui murmurs. "But- Are you saying that _I'm_ Eve? You couldn't possibly mean me!"

"You are her." Azusa states. "No question. And now… you're here."

"But I'm not!" Yui cries. "I'm not her and I've never heard of her!"

"Christ, will you just shut up?" Yuma growls. "Just keep your mouth shut and do what we tell you, Sow!"

Ruki approaches Yui and tilts her head up to meet her gaze. "My brothers, aside from Yuma, and I can smell the blood of Eve inside you. I can almost taste it on my tongue. Your blood will lead us… to Adam."

Yui gasps as she sees his hand in her face again, only to pass out in Ruki's arms.

"Kou, carry her to her room, if you please." Ruki asks, placing the unconscious girl into the blonde male's arms. He nods wordlessly and carries the girl upstairs. The other brother stay behind and glance over to Alluriana, worried that she got herself worked up from the conversation earlier.

"Babe…" Yuma sits down next to her and places his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "You okay?"

She nods silently. She takes a deep breath and looks up at her brothers and boyfriend.

"I'm okay now.. I'm going to wake up Makoto for his feeding."

Without a word, Yuma places a kiss on the side of her head and releases her. She stands and quietly makes her way to the shared bedroom of her and Yuma, where Makoto is sleeping contently in his bassinet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**_

* * *

 **First Day with the Mukami's**

 _Dreamland:_

 _Walking aimlessly in the open space in only her uniform, barefoot, Yui looks up to see the tree that has been appearing in her dreams for days. She walks towards it to get a closer look, and once she is in reach, she stretches out her hand to feel it…_

Waking up, Yui notices her hand stretched out in front of her as if reaching for something. She sits up and glances around the room. It's different from her room at the Sakamaki's…

 _The Sakamaki's… I wonder if they even know I'm gone. Or if Ruki's words were really true; I really am just a blood bank to them…_

Not wanting to think about the subject any longer, she notices that she's no longer in her uniform anymore, but a green button-up negligee. Alluriana probably dressed her.

She also sees her clothing from before hanging on a chair near her bed. She decides to dress in that clothing if she's going to wander around the mansion to find everyone.

Once dressed in her blank tank top, pink off shoulder pull over with brown shorts and knee high boots, she walks out of the room and searches for any of the vampire siblings. She especially wanted to see Alluriana and apologize for the words she said when she was comparing the Mukami's with the Sakamaki's. She also wanted to know how her always kind persona changed rather dark when she said those words as well. Alluriana knows the pasts of the Sakamaki brothers as well; did she know them in her childhood? It would make sense since she is also a full-blooded vampire like them, but then the Sakamaki's don't recognize her. Wanting some answers and thinking to herself, she hears voices coming from one of the doors down the hallway.

She comes closer to hear some verbal sparring between the brothers.

"What do you think you're doing?! Give me that!" Yuma growls out.

"HEY!" Whines Kou. "What gives?! That's my fried prawn!"

Yui comes closer to scene to see Yuma holding up the food in a fork with one hand while holding little Makoto in his free arm. Kou and Azusa are also in the room sitting at a dinner table. Ruki and Alluriana seem to be missing from the group. The brothers have changed from their uniforms and into more casual clothing. Yuma is wearing a black and white v-neck vest with a black jacket and black pants; necklace still in-tact. Kou is wearing a black long sleeve with a lavender shirt over top, and magenta jacket. His pants are also black and reach his knees and his shoes are white and reach mid-calf. Azusa is wearing a button-up grey blouse under a white sweater thrown on top. He is without his beret and Yui can see bandages wrapped around his neck. Makoto is changed into a black long sleeve with white sweatpants and little black socks at his feet. He has a bat pacifier at his mouth and is watching the scene between his father and uncle in curiosity.

"Don't just take the last fried prawn like it's yours!" Yuma narrows his eyes. "Don't you know the meaning of 'equal shares'?"

"Hmph!" Scoffs Kou. "It's first come, first served, Baka!" As soon as the words are out of his mouth, the blonde reaches for the fork Yuma has in his hand.

"Ha!" Yuma moves back and raises the fork higher, being as he is the tallest. "Too slow!"

Kou whines, still trying to reach for the delicacy in his hand, but gives up. He leans back into his chair and sulks.

"Oi, Azusa." He turns his attention to his green haired brother. "Don't you want it? You didn't each much."

"I'll take it… If you're giving it to me…" Azusa replied.

"Now, that's not what I asked. Just tell me if you want it or not."

"Okay…" He says. "I want it."

Yuma places the fried prawn on his brother's plate. "Here."

"What do I keep telling you guys?" A new voice enters the room and places a full plate of fried prawn at the dinner table. "Keep it down while we're at dinner."

Yui turns to find Ruki serving more rounds of food at the table. He's now wearing a grey long sleeve with a lighter grey jacket over top and black pants; his choker still around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yuma waves him off and sits down, cradling his son near him. Makoto makes cooing noises while the brown-haired male looks down at him. "What, you want some too buddy?" He rubs the little one's cheek with his finger, and the boy grabs onto it and makes more babbling noises around the pacifier. This makes Yuma smirk.

"Yay!" Cheers Kou. "More for me!" He takes another friend prawn from the plate with his fork and happily chews. Yuma was about to retort about the blonde taking more since he's already more, when a certain vampiress enters the room with another plate of fried prawn in her hand. The plate she carries has more than what Ruki brought in.

Yui looks at Alluriana and see she changed as well. She's wearing an off shoulder black long sleeve tucked into a burgundy skirt that reaches mid-thigh. Her ever present choker is still wrapped around her thigh and she's wearing black ballet flats that tie around her calf.

"Settle down, Yuma-kun. I made an extra plate when Ruki wasn't looking just for you and Azusa." She smiles at him.

"And that's why I love you." He grins as she sets the plate down between Yuma and Azusa.

Kou rolls his eyes and continues munching on the plate Ruki brought in.

"And you." Ruki addresses the human blonde in the room. Now all vampires turning their attention to Yui. "You should eat as well."

Yui nods. "Okay."

She takes a seat to the right of Ruki, who is at the head of the table. Alluriana sets a plate of dinner in front of her and once all the food is spread, she takes her seat… on Yuma's lap, where it seems the brunette vampire enjoys sitting her there the most. The noirette takes Makoto from him and cradles the infant in one of her arms, now situated for the couple to eat while their son rolls his eyes around the room mindlessly.

Yui looks down at her plate and is pleasantly surprised on how good the food looks. She looks over to Ruki and asks, "Did you cook this?"

"And if I did?" He asks, cutting into his dinner with his eyes down.

Yui startles. "N-Nothing! It's just… I'm amazed you can cook, is all." She replies.

"Don't give all the credit to him!" Huffs Alluriana. "I was in the kitchen too! Unless you think cooking is something expected out of me, being a woman and all." She narrows her eyes playfully.

"N-Not at all, Alluriana-Chan!" She says, flustered.

Yui watches the brothers. Yuma and Kou verbally sparring at each other again as it seems Kou ate his plate of fried prawn and wants more from the plate Alluriana brought out. Azusa quietly sitting as Yuma is piling food on his plate. Alluriana being the mediator and telling Kou she can make more for him while Yuma protests and tells her, 'her ass is not getting out of this seat unless she's making food for him.' Ruki is calmly eating his dinner while ignoring the commotion between the siblings and finally, Makoto is sitting up in his mother's lap watching the scene in amusement as he's giggling between his dad and uncle fighting over food.

"You're all very close." The blonde observes. "It's kind of refreshing to see." She tells Ruki.

Taking a sip of his tea, he replies, "Hurry up and eat. We don't have time."

"Time?"

"That's right!" Kou replies as he's already out of his seat and heading towards the door. "We have to go to school."

"Oh.." Yui stands as well. "I have to go as well.."

"No you don't!" Alluriana says as she walks towards the door as well where the brothers are standing near. "You're staying here until further notice, Yui-Chan.~"

"The Sakamaki brothers will be at school too.." Replies Ruki.

"B-But-"

"The one in charge of keeping an eye on M Neko-Chan today will be Azusa-kun." Says Kou.

Yui turns to see the green haired brother is still sitting at the dinner, hands folded on top.

"Just Eve and me… I'm so happy." Azusa says in a dazed voice.

Alluriana giggles. "Have fun with Yui, Onii-Chan! We'll see you two when we come back!~" With that said, she and the brothers head out the door to prepare for night school.

* * *

The brothers, excluding Azusa, Alluriana, and Makoto arrive at the academy within 15 minutes of leaving the mansion. As each Mukami step out the limo, Ruki turns his head to see the Sakamaki's throwing hateful glares at the group. He scoffs at the sight.

"Those spoiled brats really know how to ruin my mood," Ruki grumbles.

"Onii-Chan, just ignore them! It's not like we did anything to them; they're just mad because they're not the center of attention anymore.." Alluriana rolls her eyes. "Not like I actually _want_ the attention."

"Tch! If I see another _pretty boy_ leaving love letters in your locker I'm giving them a pounding!" Yuma growls out.

"Enough. Let's just head to class, and Alluriana; be on your guard. Seems like those Sakamaki's have taken an interest in you for some reason." Ruki warns, noticing how their eyes are scrutinizing the young vampiress.

Alluriana waves him off as they all enter the school and head to their respective classes.

Coming out of her third class of the day, Makoto starts acting fussy in the noirette's arms; a sign that the little vampire is hungry.

"Hungry, my sweet?~" She giggles.

Makoto grunts in confirmation.

"Hn, I keep forgetting to bring a blanket.." She sighs. "Let's go find daddy and hide in his cape again, ha?" She bounces him while walking down the halls, earning a giggle from her son.

Not noticing where she's walking as she's in her own world with her son, she nearly trips over something blocking her steps in the hallway. She squeals, but luckily, she caught herself before she can actually hit the floor. Looking down to see what tripped her, she sees a pair of legs. Legs that belong to none other than…

"Keep it down."

The eldest son, Shu Sakamaki.

Even though her thoughts on the Sakamaki's aren't exactly pleasant due to her past, she supposes some aren't as bad as the others. Shu is one of them, as he doesn't bother her or the brothers and minds his business, unlike the others. She can guess it's because of his ever-present laziness, but she's not complaining.

"I apologize, Sakamaki Shu.. I wasn't watching where I was going, seeing that I have to keep my son entertained before he blows a gasket on how hungry he is." She giggles.

Shu doesn't bother to open his eyes or acknowledge the full-blooded vampires in front of him, even though Reiji did say he wanted more information out of those two specifically. But since when did he actually listen to his little brother?

Alluriana doesn't even find offense to his non-verbal response and bows lightly. "Please excuse us." With that, she turns to a corner down the hall and continues her search for Yuma.

Unbeknownst to her, Shu opened his eyes and followed her with them the minute she started walking away.

 _Why does her scent smell… familiar?_ He wondered. _She smells like peaches and… apples. Apples that Edgar used to give me as a child. Does she know the same tree they grew on?_

He continued playing the thought around in his mind but decides to give up on the subject.

Finally coming across to Yuma's class, she knocks on the door and waits for a response.

The sensei greets her at the entrance. "Ah, how can I help you little miss?"

She bows politely. "I-I'm Alluriana… I was wondering if I can pull Yuma aside for a bit? I-It's important."

"Of course." He turns to the front of the class and announces, "Mukami Yuma. An Alluriana is asking for a moment of your time."

Yuma, with confusion written on his face, stands from his desk and heads towards the door where his girlfriend is waiting. Once out, she drags him near a bench in the hall.

"What is it? Did those Sakamaki's give you trouble?" He growls.

"N-No Yuma-kun.." She blushes, embarrassed of what she's going to ask. "I actually came because Makoto is hungry.. and I don't have a blanket to cover myself, and your cape is the only thing that protects me and him. So I came to get you for your assistant." She rambles.

Yuma chuckles and pulls her to his lap, earning a squeal from the noirette. He then reaches back and drapes his cape across her body and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her securely. "Go for it, babe."

She grins and pulls her shirt up, unhooks her nursing bra strap from its cup and pulls a fussy Makoto to her chest. He immediately latches on and calms down.

"Do you know when the little guy will grow in his fangs?" Yuma asks curiously, since she is a full-blooded vampire.

"They'll start growing in at the 6 month mark, then his regular teeth will progress at the year mark. We'll have to buy special teething rings from him since his gums will be sore from the sudden growth of fangs. We'll also have to learn how to control his feeding habits once they come in; he'll start desiring blood by then." She explains.

He nods at the given information and lays his chin on her shoulder, watching a mother and son's bonding moment.

* * *

As the school day went by, it was finally over and the Mukami's are in the limo on their way back home.

Alluriana wonders how Yui was, considering the fact she was left with Azusa. She knew Azusa can be a little weird sometimes with his knife collection, but she never judged him for it. She loved her Onii-Chan all the same.

The limo comes to a halt at the mansion and everyone steps out to do their own thing. Alluriana teleports into Yui's room and finds her unconscious. She giggles and shakes her head; she knew her older brother drained the human girl.

Yui stirs when she heard a giggle, and raises slowly. She looks down to see she's still in her casual clothes. She couldn't help but shudder at the memory of the green-haired Mukami brother. He had introduced her to his knife collection and explained how he has a need for pain, for being in pain will make the other happy. He even asked her to cut him; put pain on him! Then she did so, accidentally, and sucked on her blood until her vision was blurry and her body was heavy. At least she was still alive, but she didn't know if that was exactly a good thing or a bad thing.

"So you're awake, Yui-chan.~" A voice calls out.

Yui turns her head to see Alluriana in her room sitting in a chair with a sleeping Makoto in her arms, still in clad school uniform.

"How was your day with Zuzu? I know he made you go to sleep." She says.

"Ah… He was fine, n-no worries."

The vampiress nods silently. "That's good, at least he didn't give you _too much_ trouble." She smiles softly.

Yui nods at her friend. She still had questions about how the girl knew about the Sakamaki's pasts, and why she despised them since she had a dark look after the comment she made in comparison between the families.

"Alluriana…" She hesitates.

"Hn? What is it?"

Yui gulps. "H-How.." There's a tremble in her voice. She didn't know how to ask this question without having the girl get furious with her. "How do you know about the Sakamaki's?"

Alluriana blinks. "Ne? Who doesn't know of them?"

"No.. How do you know about their pasts?" She blurts out.

Silence.

It seemed like time stilled, and the air was filled with tension. Yui risks a peek at the girl and finds her with her head down, her hair covering her eyes.

For a while, it stayed like that. Not one of them speaking a word, the sounds of a clock ticking could be heard, and even Makoto's soft snores filled the air.

Finally, after what felt a long time to Yui, Allurian lifts her head up and looks at the human girl blankly and expressionless.

"I knew them from my childhood."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will reveal how she knew the Sakamaki's in her past. No, she's not their sister.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews. Here's another update. I had to get it written down or the idea would've slipped my mind… This is my longest chapter yet.**_

 _ **Also, I have a habit of writing in past-tense and present-tense in the same sentence so I apologize for that.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**_

* * *

 _Throughout the mansion, all you could hear were the desperate cries of a young woman in pain. These were no ordinary cries; no, they could be described as heart-wrenching, ear-piercing, agonized cries. Yes, it has been a long 9 months but tonight was the night chosen for the birth of another full-blooded vampire in the Sakamaki household._

* * *

 _Those 9 months ago, Karlheinz had visited the mother of his eldest son, Beatrix. She knew the woman despised him, but nonetheless, gave him respect without questioned and after all, bared him two sons who will one day take over his throne._

 _As a 'thank you' offer, so to speak, he brought forth the only living relative the vampiress had whom she cared for; her sister._

" _My Lord? What is the meaning of this?" She demanded._

" _Calm yourself, darling." He grinned, even though she can see through that smile. "For baring two sons to me before my first wife did, I decided to give reward you for honoring them in my name." He turned to the young raven-haired woman who has been quiet on the way to their destination. Her skin was flawless, pale, with a body that any man would desire to have under their hands. Her eyes were a scorching red, but the hair was the darkest of noir that it almost looked blue. Yes, she was beautiful and she was perfection. If it wasn't for her condition, the vampire king himself would have taken her as a fourth wife. But alas, it wasn't meant to be._

 _Beatrix fixed her eyes on the woman standing a few feet near Karlheinz. Hesitantly, she approached the two and ever so slowly, raised a hand and gently placed her palm on the young woman's cheek. "A-Akina?"_

 _Said vampiress raised her head to look at the woman standing in front of her. She couldn't contain the sob that escaped her throat and threw her arms around the stiff blonde-haired vampire. "Onee-Chan.. I've missed you so much!" She cried._

 _Out of character for the usually poised Beatrix, she also threw her arms around the younger sibling and hushed her cries. "There, there.. I'm here for you, Akina." She cooed._

 _Karlheinz cleared his throat, causing the young women to separate. "Yes, well. I've brought young Akina here for you to take her under your care. You see, she has a special…_ _condition_ _, so to speak. And anyways, she has no other living relatives in care for her. Isn't that right, Akina?"_

 _Akina nodded. "Yes… my husband was murdered two nights ago and I have been on my own since."_

 _Beatrix was suspicious and knew her husband was behind the murder for some reason, but decided not to question it. Akina never really cared for the man anyways; she was always more of a family girl and spent time with her and their parents when they were younger instead of other people her age; let alone boys._

" _Very well, I shall care for her. But I must ask, what is this condition you speak of?" She questions._

" _I will let the girl answer all your questions. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He bowed politely, leaving the two women under the gazebo near some trees and bushes._

 _Remembering where she was in the first place, she takes Akina's hand and sits the girl down next to her in a chair. Beatrix's son, Reiji, is only 2 now and her eldest son, Shu, is the age of 3. Both of her boys were sitting in a loveseat near the women; having heard the conversation that transpired between the three adults but not having a clue on what was it about._

" _So tell me, Akina," Beatrix starts as she takes her place next to her sister with a cup of tea in her hands, her sister donning one in her hands as well. "What exactly is this disease you have? You know us vampires don't get sick easily so I can assure you we'd have the medicine to get rid of the problem._

 _Akina takes a sip of her tea nervously. She wasn't expecting to tell her older sister the news so soon, but she didn't want to lie to her either. Being relatively younger than her, she hadn't expected this event to happen so soon, but she had only found out this week; the same week where her husband died. She didn't love her husband. She had a mutual understanding with him and more or less cared for him, but nothing further than that._

 _She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Beatrix stays silent for a moment, pondering her question. "I suppose it is another Karlheinz son?"_

" _No." Her sister answered quickly, much to Beatrix's relief. It's not like she cared who her husband lain with; she just didn't want that person to be her sister. "I had known of the pregnancy before my husband died. I didn't get around to telling him due to his death." She then looked up at her sister. "Besides, how do you know it will be a boy?" She raised a brow._

" _Well, as far as you can tell, Karlheinz has produced all boys. Even his third wife is expecting, and my mind tells me it will be another boy."_

" _I see.." Akina muttered. "Well, we'll just have to wait in 9 months, won't we?" She teased._

 _The two girls giggled and Shu and Reiji tilted their heads in curiosity, not knowing what was going on still._

* * *

 _For the past 9 months, Beatrix dotted on her sister, much to Akina's dismay, and made sure her pregnancy was a healthy one with no complications. She's had weird blood type and food cravings which made the older sister scrunch her nose in disgust. She also dealt with Akina's hurricane mood swings where one minute she'd be happy, the next she'd be crying and a few seconds later would be in full-blown anger. She took it all in stride._

 _Unfortunately, there were some days where Akina had the displeasure of running into the vampire king's first wife, Cordelia. Like Beatrix, Cordelia would insult her and turn her nose to the air in a pompous manner. Even not being Karlheinz's wife gets you on the bad side that is Cordelia Sakamaki._

 _As for Christa, the two women actually got along well when the white-haired woman wasn't in distraught. When Akina was at her 6 month mark, Christa had given birth to a baby boy that greatly resembled both parents in the looks department. Akina was there during the birth and helped clean up. Subaru Sakamaki was born and as if Christa wasn't unstable, she held the baby boy and looked at him longingly._

 _The other Sakamaki brothers were curious to Akina's protruding belly. Because Christa never left the tower, they never had the chance to see White Rose grow in her pregnancy._

 _Shu was always poking his aunt's belly and laying his head on her lap to be near the unborn child. He sought out comfort from his pregnant aunt as his mother was usually strict and never allowed such affections even at such a young age. Akina was gentle and kind to her nephew and always dotted on him and his brother._

 _Reiji was a different story. Though he tried to avoid Akina, there was no hope whatsoever and Akina always hugged the bespectacled vampire to her chest and nuzzled him whenever she could. That was the reason he avoided her; it was embarrassing for him and he always left with blushing cheeks. Though he felt somewhat uncomfortable to his aunt's affections, he couldn't help but feel warmth to her. She paid attention to him and always complimented him, something his mother wouldn't do since she spent her time on Shu instead._

 _The triplets, whenever they had the chance, always wanted to be near Akina for they too wanted to be basked in love and attention they so deserved. Being a year old, you'd expect them to be having attention from their mother, but alas, Cordelia could care less since she thought her sons would have no business in being the vampire king; seeing as Shu is the eldest. The little tykes would follow her everywhere, not knowing how to speak yet, but made noises of acknowledgement when talking to them about anything. Ayato was rather possessive of Akina, well more like what was swimming inside Akina's belly, and would often say '_ _Mine_ _' when referring to her belly. Laito would rub her belly affectionately and babbled nonsense to the rounded skin, in which made her content since he seemed happy to do it. As for Kanato, he would lay his head on her belly to which he was rewarded a kick at times, much to his horror and her amusement. After assuring the lavender-haired little boy that a kick means the child likes him, he returned to her happily and expected more kicks._

 _Of course, Subaru was far too young to know what was going on with Akina, but she still made it her business to visit the infant and coddle him whenever she was visiting Christa._

 _Finally, after 9 long months, Akina's baby was ready to be brought into the world._

* * *

 _Akina was sweating profusely while clenching her eyes in pain. Never has she experienced something so horrid in her life. Beatrix had told her that giving birth was nothing but a bit uncomfortable, but this was just getting too much for her! She has been in labor for over 19 hours and is giving birth now. The doctor told her to push on her contractions, and she's done so, no matter how painful it was._

 _Huffing, she turns to her older sister. "How much longer?!"_

 _Beatrix gives her a sympathetic look. "As long as the baby decides, I suppose." She decides to change the subject to get her little sister's mind off the pain. "Have you thought of names, despite what the sex is?"_

 _Smiling, she replies. "Yes, if my child is a boy, he would be named Makoto."_

 _Beatrix nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose the name fits well for a boy. Honest and sincere, correct?" At this, her sister nodded. "Alright, and as for a girl?"_

 _She smiles again. "The girl will be named…" She trails off as another contraction hits and Akina screams. The doctor tells the girl to give one more powerful and she does so. Suddenly, the room is covered with a shrill shriek of a baby's cry. Exhausted, Akina's head hits the pillows behind her, resting a bit. She will not fall asleep until she's holding her newborn in her arms._

 _Beatrix follows the nurse when bringing the newborn for cleanup and necessary check ups. She couldn't resist and asks the nurse, "What is the baby's sex?"_

 _The nurse swaddles the newborn in a pink blanket and brings the infant to Akina with Beatrix following behind. "It's a girl, Miss Beatrix."_

 _Akina raises her head as the nurse returns with her newborn, now knowing she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The girl had her pale complexion and deep noir, almost blue, hair. However, as soon as the baby's eyes opened, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes were of a crystal grey; much resembling the girl's deceased father. The baby girl cooed at her mother, and Akina couldn't help but melt at the sight._

" _She favors you, aside from the eyes, Akina." Beatrix pips in. "What will you name her?"_

 _She continues smiling down at her newborn, answering her sister without taking her eyes off her daughter. "Alluriana."_

 _Over the years, things have been calm and collected. The Sakamaki brothers don't exactly get together and get along, but they don't despise each other either. Shu spends him time goofing off and running amuck, much to his mother's dismay. Reiji spends his time with his head stuck in a book or in a lab to catch his mother's attention, which he usually doesn't get._

 _The triplets all play together when Cordelia isn't demanding Ayato to go back to his studies, getting too close for comfort with Laito, or requesting Kanato to sing for her._

 _Subaru isn't exactly social and spends his time away from his mother's tower to play with his friend. Because they're so close in age, Subaru and Alluriana spend a lot of time together and are often hanging near the rose garden or are in her room in the mansion._

 _As for the little vampiress herself, she loves spending all her time with her cousins. She knew that only two of the brothers were here real cousins, but she still considered them all her cousins._

 _She loved them all and would find time to spend time with her cousins no matter what. They were all attached to the little girl._

 _Shu would take Alluriana exploring in the forest and has even introduced her to his friend Edgar. Edgar took an interest to the young girl and always found himself staring at her when Shu had his back turned. Alluriana developed a little crush on the boy eventually from all the time she's spent with him, and would often blush whenever Edgar would compliment her off-handedly or give her an apple from which he's collected. Shu also taught her how to play the violin, or at least tried to since she broke a few strings on the one she borrowed. She decided not to play the instrument again, but instead listened to her older cousin's music play._

 _Reiji had her behave like a proper young lady and would sometimes use her a test subject. He would also have her try his new tea recipes whenever concocting a new one and Alluriana would oblige every time. Though, his 'prim and proper' ways didn't exactly take its toll on her, and he was frustrated at first, but decided to live with it since he adored his little cousin in every way._

 _Ayato was the rougher cousin in Alluriana's eyes. Though he wouldn't necessarily hurt her, he was demanding and possessive over the young girl and would often ask her to make takoyaki for him, since it was his favorite treat. He had an addiction to the food when Akina made some for herself once during her pregnancy. Since then, it was something he would eat often, and only Akina and Alluriana knew how to make it the right way in his eyes. Though he was rough on the outside, whenever the two were alone, he was actually caring and would hold her like a lost boy since his mother always pushed him in a horrid mood. She would always cheer him up by singing him the song, '_ _Baby Mine._ _' At first, he protested saying he wasn't a baby, but calmed down as she explained that her mommy would sing her the song whenever she wasn't feeling happy._

 _Laito taught his little cousin how to play the piano since he was skilled at it. She often stuck her head towards the door whenever she heard him play, so one day, he stopped and asked if she wanted to learn. She happily agreed and that's what they most bonded over. Other than that, he would often play with her when his brothers were busy with Cordelia and he enjoyed every moment of it._

 _Kanato, like his brother Ayato, was rather possessive as well. Sometimes he would have outbursts which consisted of him yelling about not being loved, cared for, or have any affections for the boy. She would put those to rest by hugging and soothing him. She even took her sewing skills and an old fluffy teddy bear to make him a designed teddy with her love. She then asked her mother if it was possible to give the teddy bear a demon soul so that her lavender-haired cousin would always have a companion. Akina accepted her daughter's request and returned a day with the teddy bear, stating it has been done. With that, Alluriana gifted the bear to her cousin and he happily accepted the new friend, naming him Teddy. Other than that, Alluriana would also make sweets for her cousin whenever he wanted her to and she had no trouble doing so._

 _Overall, her and her mother's relationships with the Sakamaki brothers were in good terms._

* * *

 _The years have done wonders to Alluriana. At the age of 13, her body has grown out a bit but not so much like her mother's. Her mother stated she was a late bloomer and would achieve her body by the time she reaches 14. Either way, she was content._

 _Her relationships with her cousins remained the same, and nothing tragic has happened, except for one incident where her Obasan died._

 _Beatrix was found dead by Reiji in the forest grass a couple years back, and Alluriana knew he had nothing to do with her death. He just happened to find her in the middle of it. It didn't put a strain in her relationship._

 _What_ _did_ _put a strain in their relationship was when she found out Reiji had been the one who burned the village where her childhood crush, Edgar, lived. She was upset and livid and refused to talk to anyone except Shu for months, grieving over the death of their friend._

 _Eventually, she came out of her isolation but often stuck by Shu's side whenever Reiji was near her, and he took the protective stance when he noticed she would tense up once the black-haired vampire got near her._

 _By the time she was 12, she forgave and forgot her Itoko-Chan's crime and restored the relationship she had with him, as well as the other brothers' since she was in depression and shied away from them._

 _So for now, everything was perfect in her life._

* * *

 _Alluriana was wandering through the rose garden one day with her Itoko Subaru. This was their little rendezvous spot whenever things at the mansion would be tense, but today, they simply wanted to enjoy each other's company._

" _Subaru-kun?" The noirette asks, looking up into his red eyes._

" _Hn?"_

" _How come Itoko-Samas' Ayato, Laito, and Kanato been sneaking around? I feel like they're planning something, but whenever I ask they always brush it off or change the subject."_

 _Subaru sighs. "I'm sure whatever it is, it's nothing serious and they're probably pulling a prank on Reiji to destroy his lab or something." He mutters._

" _OH! That would be horrifying! Itoko-Sama Reiji wouldn't like that one bit!" She squeals._

 _Subaru chuckles. "No he wouldn't, but it would funny, wouldn't you say?"_

 _Alluriana giggles at the thought of his face if the triplets go through with their plan. Suddenly, they hear an ear-piercing shriek through the mansion and out, making both vampires stop at the sudden sound and tense._

" _That sounded like…"_

" _Miss Cordelia." Alluriana whispers._

 _She suddenly takes off to see what was going on. It was dark outside already and she can hear Subaru shouting her name, but all she heard was white noise._

 _She never liked Cordelia for the fact that she always insulted her or her mother. However, her caring nature would still come into play and find out what was wrong._

 _Upon entering the mansion, she's hit with the scent of blood, and it smelled… toxic to her. Almost like rat poison. Whose was it? Was that why Cordelia screamed? All thoughts fall out of her ear when she sees none other than Ayato, covering in the toxic blood._

" _Ayato?" She murmured to the vampire, who in return grinned at her._

" _We'll finally be set free.." He whispered._

 _Alluriana was confused and decided not to question him, but instead follow the blood trail on the walls and floors which seem to lead into the piano room. Opening the door, she finds Laito and Cordelia having an intimate moment. She knew the relationship between the mother and son and often found it disturbing, but never said anything on the matter. What snapped her out of her daze was seeing Laito push Cordelia off the balcony. Alluriana gasps and speeds down the stairs to reach outside. Once she's out in the open, she sees Kanato setting his mother's body on fire to turn her into ashes, which be promptly sealed into a bottle and stuffed it into Teddy's body._

 _Alluriana was stunned from what the triplets did to their mother. She looked blankly into the bushes to where Cordelia's body just was._

 _She thought this would be a traumatizing experience for her. She had no idea what was coming after._

* * *

 _It has been a month since Cordelia's death. The Sakamaki triplets thought their actions would've pushed their two favorite people away, but instead, Akina dotted on them more no matter what age they were, and Alluriana still stayed by them and spent time with them. She can forgive her cousins' actions since Cordelia was a horrible person and an even more horrible mother, and though killing shouldn't have been the solution to their problem, she didn't judge them for it either._

 _That would all change soon._

 _The night of a full moon was upon the vampires. Akina and Alluriana knew not to give into their urges and knew how to remain calm. The brothers, not so much._

 _Over the past month, the brothers have been receiving sacrificial brides. They usually use the women for their own personal use, whether it be to give in to their sadistic needs, sex, or a blood bank; they were there. There has been 3 already and according to them, the brides' blood doesn't exactly satisfy them but it will do._

 _Luck was not on their side as there was no sacrificial bride during the full moon. Akina had instructed her daughter to stay in her room for the night. Alluriana made no arguments and did as she was told._

 _Currently, the little vampiress was stitching clothing on a little bear of her own. It had button eyes and a white dress shirt under a long v-neck cardigan rolled at the elbows. He also had on a little cape with a pin that says, 'Cutie' on the left side of the bear's chest. She finished on the bear and held it at arm's length, admiring her handiwork. Unlike Kanato's Teddy, her bear wouldn't bare a demon's soul and instead would be just a stuffed animal. She declared the bear would be named Makoto, as her mother said that if she had a son, that's the name she would give him._

 _Her joyous moment was caught once when she heard her mother screaming. Panicked, she takes the bear with her and opens the door, rushing out to follow her mother's screams. As she approaches closer to the scene, she lets out a horrified gasp._

 _If seeing Cordelia die at the hands of the triplets wasn't traumatizing, this certainly was._

 _All Sakamaki brothers were on her mother like a rabbit with rabies; sucking her blood. Shu had her by the neck, Reiji on the other side, Ayato and Subaru on her left arm and Kanato on the right. Laito was biting the inner thigh._

 _Subaru: "MM.. More.. I-I need more..!"_

 _Kanato: "Your blood is so sweet, Miss Akina.."_

 _Reiji: "It feels good to finally taste you, Obasan.."_

 _Laito: "Is this what you've been hiding from us, Aki-Chan?~"_

 _Ayato: "Oree-Sama demands more..!"_

 _Shu: "You're making too much noise, Obasan.."_

 _The brothers all turn when they hear Alluriana's gasp, and she can do nothing but stand as they train their predatory eyes on her._

" _Alluriana.." Akina calls out weakly. "Run… run my darling.."_

" _M-Mama?" She whispers, tears running down her face as she grips her teddy bear closer to her chest._

" _G-Go now..!" She urges. "F-Find.. Find somewhere safe, my darling.."_

 _The Sakamaki brothers growl and continue feasting on Akina. The woman's eyes are glazed, meaning she was close to the brink of death._

" _Alluriana.." She trains her eyes on her daughter, smiling softly. "I love you, m-my grace.." She whispers. "Now run..!"_

 _Alluriana takes more look at her mother and starts sprinting out of the mansion, hearing her once beloved cousins' laughter ringing through the halls._

 _She makes out of the mansion and through the front gate, and is now running across the sidewalks. She doesn't care if she's bumping into people; she just needed to get out of there and quickly. All rational thoughts were out of mind and only one remained:_ _Find a safe place._

 _Suddenly, she bumps into what can be described as a hard wall and tumbles backward, landing on the concrete sidewalk with a hard thud. She whimpers in pain and clutches her head, tears threatening in the corners of her eyes._

" _Oi! Watch where ya going, ya klutz!"_

 _She looks up to see a brown-haired male staring down at her angrily. He was wearing a white dress shirt rolled up at the elbows and black slacks and dress shoes. His top almost reminded her of the teddy bear in her arms._

" _I-I'm sorry," she hiccups._

 _He growls, but suddenly, he inhales her scent from his position standing and his eyes widen. He pulls her up and drags her to an alleyway, where he pushes her against the wall gently._

" _You… you have the sweetest scent.."_

" _N-Nani?"_

 _He sniffs her neck, making her squeak. "You're a full-blood.." He mutters._

 _She gasps and looks up at him worriedly. "Please.. don't make me go back there..! T-They killed my mommy! They killed her! THEY KILLED HER!" She cries out, bawling in his arms._

" _Oi! Calm down!"_

 _She whimpers, clinging to the stranger's dress shirt as her teddy bear is squished between them. "P-Please…"_

 _The brunette couldn't help but melt at the noirette in his arms. From what she just revealed to him, the girl could be homeless._

' _Ruki is going to kill me… But I have no choice. Plus, her scent also seems familiar… Something from my childhood.'_

" _Why don't I take you back to my place? You can tell me what happened on the way there." He offers._

 _Her glassy eyes look up at him, and he swears his dead heart skipped a beat from looking into those crystal grey orbs. "Y-You'll help me? You'll keep me… safe?"_

 _The brunette male sighs and tucks a strand of her hair behind her hair. "I'll keep you safe, babe." He winks at her and chuckles when her cheeks turn pink. "By the way, you didn't tell me your name. I'm Yuma."_

 _She smiles softly at Yuma. "I'm Alluriana…"_

* * *

Alluriana finishes her tale to Yui. "Since then, I've lived with the Mukami's. They do know Karlheinz, the boys' father, but the Mukami's respect the man. I have no opinion of him, but he's never done anything wrong to me."

Yui's mind was still in shambles after everything her vampiress friend has revealed. It's no wonder she has a distaste for the Sakamaki's! And yet… she still couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"Well," Alluriana announces. She stands from her place in the chair and starts walking towards the door. "I hope I enlightened you this evening… Dinner's in an hour." With that said, the noirette opens the door and steps out, then closes it behind her, leaving Yui with her thoughts.


	5. Christmas Chapter

_**This will be a Christmas one-shot that doesn't follow the storyline from the last chapter. I thought it would be nice considering the holidays are a few days away.**_

 _ **In this one-shot, The Sakamaki's, Mukami's, and Yui will be celebrating Christmas under the same roof. Also, Makoto will be a year old so he can be running around.**_

 _ **There might be a lemon included. I'll warn you ahead of the section before it happens.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**_

* * *

 **Christmas with the Vampires**

The eldest and lazy vampire brother, Shu, grumbled under his breath when he heard the house phone ringing. Being a vampire, his hearing was more sensitive and even though the phone was somewhere across the mansion from his position, he still heard the annoying ringing. Not wanting to prolong the noise, he teleports to where the device was on the wall and picks up the phone.

Before answering, he yawns. "Sakamaki residence, to whom am I speaking to?"

"Ah, Shu. So glad to be hearing from you on the receiving line."

Shu was tempted to rip the phone off the wall and chuck it near the lake by their home. Of course, being the eldest, he had to be the one to converse more with _him._ However, he wasn't expecting to be hearing from their father, Karlheinz, for a while now so he wondered what news did he want to relay onto the brothers now.

"What do you want, old man?" He mutters, boredly.

The vampire king sighs. "Straight to the point, as ever." He grumbles. "You know of the Mukami siblings, correct?"

The vampire can vaguely remember six figures that are the Mukami's. Four of them were half blooded, while two were full blooded. It didn't make sense as to why two full blooded vampires would want to be near anything that smelled like death. He would see glimpses of the siblings at school, and he thinks one of them has a problem with their legs as he's always being carried around by the female sibling.

"What about them?"

"Well," Karlheinz starts. "Seeing as Christmas day is approaching quickly, I thought it was a good idea for you boys to start getting along with the Mukami's. With that being said, I have invited them over to the mansion to spend Christmas Eve and Day with you and your brothers. Make sure to prepare four guestrooms… Or at least tell Reiji to prepare four guestrooms."

"I thought there were six of them…"

"Yes, well, you'll see why there's only necessary for four guestrooms instead of six. Anyways, warn your brothers ahead of time and make sure you get along with them for the holidays. No questions asked." He says sternly.

"Yes, sir."

"Good son. Enjoy the rest of your evening." With that, he hangs up the phone.

Shu blankly stared into space for a few moments before placing the phone on its stand. He sighs loudly and mumbles to himself, "What did we get ourselves into?"

* * *

Yui was ecstatic as she finished putting the last ornaments on the Christmas tree in the mansion. Shu had told them all that some guests were coming the day of Christmas Eve to stay with them till the day after Christmas and Yui made it a personal mission to make sure everything was decorated for the holidays. Ayato and Laito were the only ones who helped her with the decorations. Kanato had made Christmas cookies, for himself of course, but had spared some with his family and Yui. Reiji had prepared for four guestrooms for their visitors. Subaru stayed away from the festivities, and as for Shu, he stayed asleep through most of it after telling everyone the news.

Yui knew the guests had to be vampires and couldn't help but worry if they were the same as the Sakamaki's, but she didn't let the thought dwindle and she made sure to be cheerful around the holidays. After all, Christmas is supposed to be a happy holiday.

On the 23rd, the Sakamaki's and Yui did last minute shopping for presents for their guests, as required by the vampire king. He had mentioned there were five males in the family, one being only a year-old baby, and one female to get an idea of what to get the guests as presents.

They only had to buy one present for each person. Reiji had written down the names and clothing sizes for each and passed a random name to each person. He decided that the vampire baby would receive two gifts, seeing as there were seven of them and six guests. Yui took on buying a gift for the one named Ruki. Shu got the name Yuma, Reiji got Makoto, Ayato got Kou, Laito got Alluriana, Kanato got Azusa and Subaru got Makoto like Reiji.

They all set off to buy their respective person a gift and returned an hour later to the limo, where they stuffed the shopping bags into the trunk and set off home.

Once they arrived at the mansion, they took the shopping bags and went up their own rooms, wrapping and boxing up the presents and placing a "To: From:" sticker with the respective names.

They all meet downstairs near the Christmas tree and set the presents down.

"I don't see why Yours Truly had to go out of his way to buy a present for someone he doesn't know." He growls.

"Fu~ I happened to like who I shopped for!" Laito giggled. It's true he enjoyed on buying his gift for his person, seeing as he ended up with the only Mukami female. The sizing measurements on his list indicated she had a large bust and hips, and he took great pleasure in visiting his favorite shop in the mall to buy his present.

"No arguments on the matter. They will be here tomorrow and I expect everyone to be on their best behavior… No matter if they're half-breed mongrels." Reiji grumbled under his breath.

With that said, each vampire and Yui head off to their respective bedroom and slept through the morning on the next day.

Nightfall fell through and the Sakamaki's were expecting their guests anytime soon.

Yui was sitting patiently on the couch in the foyer when she suddenly heard a tiny sneeze. Confused, she turns her head around to see where the noise came from, only to hear it again. It sounded closer, but she still couldn't indicate where the noise came from.

Waving it off at she's only hearing things, she relaxed back on the couch and fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

Once again, she hears a sneeze and her head looks up to see a pair of crystal grey eyes staring back at her.

Squealing a bit, she backs up from the figure in fright, only to realize the eyes are attached to a tiny body. She glances at the figure to see a baby boy. He was wearing a black V-neck cardigan over a white dress shirt that were rolled down. He had on black slacks, well slacks for a baby, and black and white converse shoes. On the back was a little cape attached to his cardigan. He had messy brown hair which he had up in a bun with some falling loosely down his neck and bangs framing his little pale face. In his arm, he was holding a teddy bear which seemed to be wearing something identical to his own clothing, minus the pants and shoes. He had his thumb in his mouth and his eyes were looking up at the human girl curiously.

"H-Hello… What's your name? How did you get here?" Yui asked, still a bit shaken that the baby boy had startled her.

The boy regarded her for a moment, tilting his head to the size and looking a lot like a curious puppy. Then he started giggling and ran off in a different direction to where the doors to the mansion were.

"W-Wait!" Yui cried, getting up from her position off the couch and running after the boy. Once she reached to where the doors were, the little boy was nowhere to be seen. She scratched her head in confusion and sighed.

"Maybe I'm finally losing my mind…" She mumbled to herself as she retakes her place on the couch.

An hour later, there is a knock on the door. Reiji immediately strides towards the double doors while the other brothers and Yui stay near the staircase and watch.

Reiji pulls the doors open to reveal their guests; the Mukami's.

"Greetings, Mukamis." Reiji says, his tone calm and collected even though he wants nothing more than to kick them away and turn his nose in the air.

The black-haired choker-wearing vampire nods. "Hello, Sakamaki Reiji. We have gifts in our limo for your family… and add-on." He replies, his eyes directly on the human blonde standing near the other vampires.

Reiji nods. "I'll have our servant bring them into the house. Please, come in." He opens the doors further and one by one, each Mukami step into the foyer.

"I'll give out introductions." Reiji states and points to each person while speaking. "That is the eldest, Shu. I'm Reiji, the second eldest. There are the triplets; Ayato, Laito, and Kanato. Then we have the youngest, Subaru. Lastly, we have the human, Komori Yui."

The black-haired vampire nods. "Pleased to meet you all. We'll introduce ourselves then. I am the oldest, Ruki."

"I'm the second oldest, Kou." The blonde-haired vampire speaks with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Yuma." The tall, brunette states with a bored look on his face.

"… Azusa." The green-haired vampire says, his voice sluggish.

Everyone turns their head to the noirette vampiress, but she's paying them no mind as she's blowing raspberries to the giggling baby boy in her arms against his cheek.

Ruki sighs. "That is Alluriana; she is the youngest of us and the little boy is my nephew, Makoto. He is Alluriana and Yuma's son."

Alluriana finally notices all has gone quiet and looks around, seeing all eyes trained on her. She sheepishly smiles and cradles her son against her hip, one his arms around her neck while the other holds to his teddy bear. "Sorry about that! Makoto demanded my attention and well…" She shrugs and giggles.

"Wait. Did you say the boy is hers and Yuma's son?" Reiji asks, eyebrows raised.

"Well, as you can guess, we're all not biologically related and Alluriana was closer to Yuma than with us, romantic wise." Ruki states.

Yui gasps to herself quietly as she finally gets a good look at the boy in the noirette's arms. He's a carbon copy of Yuma, only he obtained his mother's eyes opposed to his father's. She also realized he was the little boy who ran away from her earlier while she was on the couch.

"Well, let me show you to your guestrooms." Reiji says, climbing up the stairs. The Mukami's dutifully follow the bespectacled vampire, leaving the others at the bottom.

"Fu~ Now I'm _really_ glad I got the opportunity to buy a gift for the female vampiress!~" Laito claims, drooling over the body of said female vampire and letting his naughty thoughts run wild.

"Uh, did you not hear Ruki? She has a _son_ with one of the Mukami's, you pervert!" Subaru growls.

"No matter! Hmm… I wonder if she still has milk in those…" Laito licks his lips at the thought.

Subaru groans. "You really are a pervert!"

"Oi!" Ayato barks. "Nobody gets to touch Chichi except for Yours Truly!"

"Ayato, i-is that a good idea?" Yui asks. "She seems quite taken with her son; no doubt she is the same with the father."

"Tch!"

"You're all so noisy…" Shu grumbles from his spot on the couch.

"The little one had a teddy in his arm… But Teddy is the cutest of all. Ne, Teddy?" Kanato speaks to the possession in his arms.

Reiji comes back downstairs. "I suggest you all take your rest, as tomorrow's festivities will keep us busy."

With that said, everyone goes into their respective rooms.

* * *

Yui couldn't sleep because she was too excited for the holidays. Since it was past midnight, Christmas was already here, but she knew she had to wait for everyone to wake up. Deciding to make a night stroll, she changes out of her negligee into her casual clothes and walks out of room.

She goes into the hallway when she hears soft wailing. She knew it had to be coming from Alluriana and Yuma's son, Makoto. She heads into the direction of the sound only to see Alluriana standing by a window, rocking the baby in her arms and swaying lightly. Yui can also hear her singing softly to her son.

" _Baby mine, don't you cry_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_

 _Rest your head close to my heart_

 _Never to part_

 _Baby of mine…"_

The noirette continues to sing softly to her son, not even knowing she had a two-person audience. Makoto's wails drown to cooing noises and he starts babbling.

"Mama…" He coos, slowly closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him. She smiled to herself and walked into the arms of Yuma, who had been standing near the door of their guestroom.

"That brat is going to be the death of me with his crying." He growls quietly.

Alluriana giggles. "Don't blame our poor boy; his fangs are still tender from when he grew them in 2 months ago."

"Yeah, funny how he grew two top and two bottom teeth first, _then_ his fangs."

She waves him off. "He's a late bloomer is all!"

Yuma chuckles quietly and wraps his arms around Alluriana's waist, his forehead dropping onto hers. Crystal grey eyes connect to brown with a green glint ones. "Why don't we put our little bat to bed and then we'll go to bed ourselves?"

She hummed and pecked his nose. "Good idea." With that said, the little family trio head back into their room.

Yui blushed at the intimate scene, but couldn't help but smile. _They seem like amazing parents._

She went downstairs and into the garden. She looked up at the sky to see the snow falling freely, dusting over her lashes and her cheeks. She giggled and stuck her tongue out, feeling the snow melt on the tip.

After spending considerable amount of time outside, she went back inside and up to her room. Once inside, she stripped back into her negligee and crawled into bed. She sighed contently and couldn't wait for the part where everyone would open their presents.

* * *

It was hours into the evening of Christmas. The Sakamaki's were wearing their best outfits. Aside from Reiji, the brothers looked different and proper considering their attire wasn't always this fitting. They were all wearing different versions of suits, some sans tie, others sans jacket. Reiji was the only one with the full get-up. He would've scolded his brothers on their attire, but he knew it was no use.

The Mukami's were the same with the suits, only they all discarded the jackets and ties altogether. Yuma was the only one whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Alluriana was wearing a black long sleeved dress that ended mid-thigh where were little suede choker was visible on its location and white heels. Even in heels, she was still shorter than all the males here, much to her dismay. She dressed Makoto in a white dress shirt, mini cufflinks, a bowtie to match the color of her choker, black slacks and dress shoes. His hair was unruly like his father's, but she didn't mind. He held onto his teddy bear as she carried him around in her arms or would be in his father's arms.

Yui was in a light pink dress that reached her knees and white flats. She had asked Alluriana to borrow a dress, only to realize her dresses wouldn't have fit her figure compared to the vampiress. She only giggled and told her to pick a dress and she would tailor it. Yui had picked the one she was wearing and Alluriana took Yui's measurements and had the dress done in less than 2 hours.

Everyone was gathered in the dining hall to serve dinner. Reiji, Ruki and Alluriana were setting the food in various places around the table. Reiji wouldn't admit it, but he was surprised of the culinary skills of the two Mukami's that were in his kitchen with him earlier. After setting the food down, the three took their seats; Reiji at the head of the table on one side, Ruki at the head on the other, and much to Yuma's dismay, Alluriana sat herself and Makoto between him and Shu instead of her usual spot on his lap. She gave him a knowing look, and he growled under his breath. She held her son in her lap so he could pick off her plate knowing he wouldn't eat full meals.

Dinner was quiet and not uncomfortable. Even the Sakamaki redheads weren't bothering Yui during dinner. Although, she knew she would be expecting it soon once the presents would be passed out.

After everyone ate, Reiji, Ruki, and Alluriana started to clean up while the others went to where the Christmas tree was standing; the presents being under the oak. Once the three vampires came into the room, everyone took a seat. Alluriana, Yuma and Makoto shared a couch; Ayato, Laito and Yui shared one as well; Kou and Azusa were sitting near the tree along with Kanato; Shu took up a whole couch to lay on; Reiji took a single seater and sat there; and lastly, Subaru leaned against the wall.

"Now that we're all gathered here, we'll start unwrapping the presents. Keep your trash near you and make sure to clean up after yourself, should you make a mess." Reiji warns.

Kou waves him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Come on now! I want to see what I got!" He whines.

"Kou, relax." Ruki says sternly. "If you don't mind, Reiji, we'll hand off our gifts first. We'll do it one by one."

Reiji nods.

"We'll start by the youngest. Alluriana, have Makoto bring his gift to his person."

"Of course!" She stands with Makoto in her arms and sets him down gently while bending down to grab the gift Makoto 'got' for his person. As she's standing, she feels an unfamiliar hand slide up the back of her thigh. Growling, she harshly slaps the owner of the hand, known of Sakamaki Laito. "Keep your hands off me, perv!"

"Fufu~ Feisty, are you?" He teased.

Yuma growls dangerously low. "If you don't want to lose that hand, or any other body part, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself or it won't be her slapping it away next time."

Laito pouts playfully, but decides to back off.

Finding the box, she hands it to her little boy. "Makoto, bring this over to Reiji-Sama and hand it to him for me, okay?"

Makoto babbles a response along with, "Mama", and hands his teddy bear over to his mama. He then takes the box from her hands and runs over the black-haired magenta-eyed vampire. He looks up at the figure and places the box in his lap, then takes a step back to examine the vampire's reaction.

Reiji raised a brow and ripped the wrapping open to reveal a regular brown box. He then opened the brown box to reveal a teacup set. It came with the pitcher and 6 sets of teacups, all with a delicate design.

"Makoto, what do you say to Reiji, hmm?"

Said little vampire glanced up at Reiji, whose eyes were wide in awe at his gift, and tried to speak out. "M-Meee.." He huffed. "Meee-Mee-Merrw…" He huffed again and finally stuttered out. "Mewwy Cwismas!" He squealed out and ran back towards his mother, who accepted him into her arms and he buried his face into her chest, embarrassed. She giggled and walked back to Yuma.

"He's been working on that for a month!" She said with a proud grin on her face. Yuma smirked and took his son from her arms, planting him on his lap.

"Good job, squirt." He pats his head.

"Alright, Alluriana, you're next."

She nods and bends down, away from Laito, and grabs two boxes from under. "I had to get gifts for two people." She explains as she first walks over to Yui and hands her a small box, then to Subaru and hands him the other.

Yui opens her gift box and gasps. It's a beautiful 24k gold necklace with a heart shaped locket. "You can put any two pictures in the heart." Alluriana tells the blonde.

Yui smiles. "Thank you, Alluriana-Chan. It's beautiful."

Alluriana smiles back.

Subaru opens the box carelessly and throws the top on the floor, then widens his eyes. Inside the box was another small, glass box with a beautiful white rose that he's never seen before. He brings his questioning gaze to the vampiress.

She smiles at him. "I had the rose imported from India on short notice… It's rare and best part is; it never dies!"

Subaru looks away from her and back to the rose, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Ruki speaks up. "Next, Azusa."

Said vampire lazily drags his arm towards a box and hands it to the Kanato, who happens to be near him. "Here… I hope you like… it."

Kanato rips the box open to see various amounts of sweets contained inside. "Teddy and I accept your gift." He states, indulging in the sweets already.

"Yuma-" Ruki starts.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" He growls. He places Makoto up on his shoulders, much to his delight, and stalks over to the tree and retrieves a small bag from under. He then walks towards the sleeping Sakamaki and drops the bag on him. "Here you go." He grumbles.

Shu opens one eye lazily, then glances over the bag on top of him. He sighs and closes his eye again. "I'll open it later…"

Yuma rolls his eyes and sits back down next to his girlfriend, now placing Makoto back on his lap.

Before Ruki can speak, Kou cheers, "My turn now!"

He rushes into the tree and fishes out his gift. He then walks over to Laito and plops the box onto his lap. "Here you go!~"

Laito grins and happily opens his present and comes across a new fedora hat. "My my~ It seems you _do_ have taste." He smirks playfully.

Kou huffs. "Being an idol, I _have_ to have taste!"

Ruki then stands and brings his present out, handing it to Ayato without a word.

"Tch!" Ayato huffs and rips open the gift to come across a new basketball. "Yours Truly will deem this gift acceptable!"

Ruki rolls his eyes.

"Alright, now that the Mukami's have presented their gifts, it's now our turn."

One by one, each Sakamaki and Yui gave their gift to each person. Ruki received a new novel that had recently came out, Kou got a $300 gift card to one of his favorite clothing stores, Yuma got gardening tools and a new cape, Azusa got a new knife, and Makoto got a new stuffed bat from Subaru and special teething ring from Reiji for the little boy's fangs. Alluriana was extremely thankful for that gift for he's been in the worst pain and knew her little boy would have to endure it for the next couple of months.

Laito was the last to present his gift, which is to Alluriana. With a sly smirk, he hands her the box and she smiles at him. "Thank you, Laito-kun."

He giggles. "Oh but of course!" He winks, causing Yuma to growl lowly.

She smiles at him once more then removes the top from her box. Once she sees the contents, she gasps loudly and quickly shuts the top back on, her usual pale face glowing red across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

Yuma raises a brow. "What did he get you?"

Alluriana quickly shakes her head. "Aha… It's not something to show around young eyes."

Yuma looks pointedly at the redhead. "What did you get my girlfriend?" He narrows his eyes.

Laito giggles. "Oh! Something that can be used as a gift for you too!"

Yuma was about to retort when Reiji cuts him off. "I think we should all turn in for the night. It's been a long evening."

Everyone agrees and Alluriana pulls Azusa aside. "Zozo-chan, can you do me a _huge_ favor?"

 _ **(A/N: Zozo seems a more fitting nickname for Azusa. It's a demon and is related to the Ouija and since our vampire characters are supernatural beings… well, you get the gist lol.)**_

"What is it… Luri-chan…?" The comatose vampire asks.

"Can you watch Makoto for the night and have him sleep with you please?" She asks with her puppy-pout face. She hoped her brother wouldn't ask questions and plus, he adored his nephew and enjoys having Makoto sleep with him to spend time.

Azusa slowly smiles. "Of course… I'd love to… spend time with… my nephew."

Alluriana grins. "Thanks so much!" She squeals and hugs him tightly, pecks his cheek and runs off to the stairs before her boyfriend approaches the room.

Azusa takes Makoto's hand and walks towards his room. "Come on, Makoto… we have a playdate tonight…"

* * *

 ***Lemon down below** *****

Yuma makes his way to his room, not even bothering to search for his girlfriend or son. He knew Makoto was with his brother, Azusa. Why, he didn't know but he wasn't going to question it. He walks into the room and plops down on the bed, sighing and closing his eyes for a few moments.

" _Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_

 _Been an awful good girl_

 _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight…"_

Yuma's eyes popped open at the sound of his girlfriend's sultry voice and he sits up. His eyes widen more as he takes in her appearance near the doorway of the bathroom.

She's wearing a naughty Mrs. Claus lingerie get up, with a strapless red bra with a white fur line near her ample, full breasts, a red mini skirt that barely covers anything and ends just below her backside. She's wearing a red garter belt connected to red stockings going down her legs, with the white heels she was wearing all evening. To top it off, she's wearing a small Santa hat on top.

 _Merry Christmas to me!_ Yuma thought as his eyes roamed her body hungrily.

" _Santa baby, an auto space convertible too, light blue_

 _I'll wait up for you, dear_

 _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight…"_

She makes her way to her boyfriend, adding an extra sway to her hips while doing so and he growls in his throat.

"Damn…" He mumbles, placing his hands on her swell hips as she stands between his legs.

While she continues singing softly, she begins to unbutton his dress shirt slowly, staring directly into his eyes while descending further until his shirt is hanging loosely on him. He shrugs it off his shoulders and she takes into her appreciation of her boyfriend's muscular body. It's one of the reasons she was most attracted to him; his huge body compared to her short frame made her feel safe and cherished.

Yuma slides his fingers into the waistband of her skirt and slides it down. He groans low in his throat when he sees the choice of underwear she was wearing under. He also smirks when the scent of her arousal and the obvious rubbing of her thighs hits his senses.

" _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

 _Hurry down the chimney tonight_

 _Hurry, tonight…"_

She ends the song and Yuma takes the opportunity to yank her to straddle his lap. He puts one hand behind her head, tangling his fingers into the noir tresses and places his free hand on her backside, squeezing gently. He crashes his lips against hers and she moans into his mouth, which only stirs into his arousal. He clenches his hand in her hair tightly while kneading her right butt cheek, grinding his hips against hers. She grinds right back while her hands run through his hair.

"Mmm… Yuma…" She moans.

He groans and breaks the kiss, trailing his lips against her jawbone and neck, breathing in her scent. "You sure you've been a good girl all year, babe?" He smirks.

"Y-Yes," she whimpers at his assault on her neck.

He hums and trails his hand that was behind her head and down to the front of her red thong, making her gasp. "Judging from how damp you are… you've been having lewd thoughts about me… isn't that _naughty_ , hmm?"

"Y-Yumaa…!" She whines as he continues teasing her through her now soaked underwear. His hand slips inside and he thrusts two of his fingers in her entrance and his thumb circling against her clit, making her throw her head back and rock her hips against his hand.

"Look at how lewd you are… Riding my hand like a _naughty_ girl." He growls in her ear.

She mewls at his words and actions, her breath now releasing in soft pants as she can feel herself coming close. "Y-Yuma… I-I'm gonna..!"

He smirks. "I know. I can feel how you're tightening around my fingers." He curls his two fingers inside her warmth, making her eyes shoot open as he touched her sweet spot. "Found it." He chuckles and continuously curls against it, causing Alluriana to moan louder.

She chants his name while rocking her hips harder against his name, then stills. She silently cries out and comes on his fingers, her cream dripping on them and her breathing growing heavy.

Yuma tears off her useless thong off her body and slides his fingers out. She looks up at him and her eyes widen and her cheeks flush when she sees Yuma sucking on his fingers to where she orgasmed. "Sweet as ever, babe…" He smirks devilishly at her.

In a nanosecond, he has flipped them over and has teared the rest of her clothing off, sans her signature thigh choker. He also rips off the rest of his clothing in seconds and kneels between her knees, hovering over her. He swoops down and kisses her long and hard, her moans turning him on even more. He travels down her neck and licks and sucks, leaving a couple of love bites in his path.

He then travels down to her breasts and sucks on one nipple while rolling the other with his thumb and forefinger. He flicks his tongue against the rose-pink bud then switches breasts, giving the other equal attention. He then hovers back over her and kisses her again, gently this time.

He reaches between them and grabs a hold of his hard member, placing it between her folds and at her entrance. "Ready, babe?"

Alluriana nods and wraps her legs around his lower back and her arms around his neck. "Yes, Yuma-kun."

He slides into her core with no effort and buries himself to the hilt, enjoying the tight and moist feeling around his appendage. "Fuck!" He growls. "You feel amazing, babe.."

She mewls as he starts pounding into her relentlessly, loving the sounds she's spewing out of her mouth. He grabs her behind her thighs and throws her legs over his shoulders, now pounding into her even harder in the new position.

Alluriana can feel his hard member hitting against her sweet spot with every thrust, making her increase the volumes of her moans. "Oh! Yuma! Right there, Yuma..!"

The sounds of skin slapping, the squelch of Alluriana's core, their moans and groans echoing the walls of their room are surrounding them. Yuma can feel her tightening against him and knew she was cutting it close, so he drives into her core harder.

"Yuma! Yuma!" She squeals loudly as she releases, her cream now coating his member as he continues to thrust into her relentlessly.

He takes the opportunity to bite down into her neck, suckling on her rich, sweet blood as it sweeps into his mouth.

"Fuck, Alluriana!" He growls into her neck as he releases into her, coating her insides with his seed as he slows his thrusts down, gasping for air, even though his own heart wasn't beating any faster since he had none. He drops down to her side and gathers her panting form in his arms, placing her on his chest as they bask their afterglow.

He runs his fingers up and down her back mindlessly. "Laito gave you that set, didn't he?"

She flushes. "Y-You can see why I couldn't show it to everyone…"

"That pervert…" He growls, then smirks. "Well it certainly turned out great for me in the end."

She giggles. "Merry Christmas, Yuma-kun."

"Merry Christmas, babe." He then makes her sit up on his lap as he also sits up, nose to nose. "Now, round two." He grins.

 ***End of lemon.** *****

* * *

Everyone had gone to sleep as soon as their heads hit the mattress, but a certain red-haired vampire stayed awake and sneaked into the direction of a certain couple's bedroom. He pressed his ear against the door and heard what he would describe music to his ears.

"Fu~ Merry Christmas to _me_ indeed!" He sighs, his cheeks turning pink at the thoughts of what's going on behind the closed door.

* * *

 _ **Happy holidays.**_ _ **:-)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hope your holidays were eventful! I apologize for my lack of update, but things were starting to get busy for me. This chapter has been sitting in my documents for about 8 days and now I'm going to get back at it.**_

 _ **This is a short chapter for now, but the next one will be longer. I just wanted to get the Edgar thing into place since my OC knew him in the past and wanted to roll it into how she reacted to him when she ran away from the Sakamaki household.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**_

* * *

 **Edgar**

It's been about a week since Yui has been living with the Mukami's. So far, the only person who hasn't bitten out of her were Alluriana and Yuma. She can only guess the brunette wouldn't since he has Alluriana with him, and the vampire herself considered Yui a friend and wouldn't bite from her otherwise. Living with them gave the human girl insight on how the boys became close in the first place; they found each other in the same orphanage and escaped one night. They were all shot when they got caught, and it was only on the brink of death did their savior, Karlheinz, offer life for the boys. Since then, they respect the vampire king, unlike the sons of Karlheinz. Yui also learned how they adjusted to Alluriana living with them. According to the vampiress herself, Kou quickly took into her for having someone to dress up and take into his fashion sense. Azusa liked having someone younger than him and though their levels of sadism were far off, she enjoyed observing the green-haired vampire's knives and has even bought some for the brother. Yuma thoroughly enjoyed her presence and she often helped in his garden by watering the plants, picking out weeds, and shooed off any vermin who dares approach the giant's garden. Ruki, however, took the longest to adjust to her. He was wary and always put his guard up whenever she was near him or cooking in the kitchen. Eventually, he deemed her no threat to his family and grew close to her just as the other brothers.

The Mukami's and Yui were all sitting in the living room, each doing their own activity. Alluriana was bouncing Makoto on her knee while cooing at him, making the little vampire giggle. Ruki sat in a one-seated chair and read his novel. Kou and Yuma were biting back at each other; throwing insults and jabbing at each other. Azusa was talking quietly to his bandages. Yui was sitting next to Alluriana in the loveseat and quietly watched the noirette and her son, smiling softly at the scene.

Catching her sherbet pink eyes, the noirette settled Makoto in her lap and turned towards Yui. "Penny for your thoughts, Yui-Chan?"

She blushed. "Ah nothing… it's just, even I am older than you by a year, I can't imagine being a mother so early in life."

The noirette giggles. "To be honest, I didn't see myself as a mother at all. My own mother didn't love my father, not that I've ever met him, but they had mutual understanding. She has told me little of him, and because of that, I thought I'd grow up with no love in my dead heart and end up like my mother when it came to men; mutual understanding." She glances at Yuma, who is now barking at Kou even louder than before. She sighs wistfully. "But then I met Yuma… I knew I had a special connection to him, even if he'll never realize it himself. I fell in love with him all over again the moment I stepped into this mansion that dreadful day."

Yui was confused. "Again? What do you mean? I thought you met the Mukami's all in the same night."

Alluriana smiles sadly. "Hai… You see," she glances around to see the vampires minding their business, but just to be sure, she stands quickly, holds her son in one arm while taking the blonde's hand in her other. "We're going for a walk around the mansion! We need some girl time, _alone_." Without waiting for a response, she drags Yui to the outside world of their backyard, pulling her along.

"A-Alluriana! What are we doing?" Yui squeaks.

She doesn't respond until they're at a good distance from the large home. She then turns to Yui. "I apologize, Yui-Chan, but we had to be away from sensitive, prying vampire ears if you wanted your question answered."

"But why?"

Alluriana sighs, motioning for the two of them to sit on the grass near an apple tree. The vampiress carefully adjusts her son in her arms, taking caution that he's already fallen asleep. "As I've said before, growing up with the Sakamaki's, I was very close with all of them in my own way. Though two were only my biological cousins, I still treated the other brothers as my own family. Do you remember that I had told you I would tag along with Shu at times when he would visit his human friend, Edgar?" Yui nods. "I hadn't realized until a month after staying with the Mukami's that Yuma _is_ Edgar."

Yui's eyes widen. "How do you know? I thought Edgar was a human?"

"Yes, but you must remember that my brothers are all half vampire. Karlheinz gave them a second chance at life, and for that, I respected him and even consider him my uncle, since he was married to my Obasan Beatrix." Yui nods thoughtfully. "Anyways, back to Yuma. During my stay, when the boys were slowly accepting me into their lives, I was talking with my Zozo and he had told me how they became brothers, from the orphanage to escaping and meeting Karlheinz. Though he didn't give specifics on how each of my brothers' pasts were horrible, he told me Yuma was a special case. I had asked why and he told me that Yuma had amnesia; meaning he didn't remember his name and declared his own name to be Bear. Since then, I put a lot of thought into Yuma since he did resemble Edgar when I first bumped into him. I put two and two together, and figured Yuma doesn't remember much about his old life, and has probably forgotten Shu was his best friend. I never brought it up since it would only stir unpleasant memories, and some things are better left unsaid." She concludes.

Yui gapes at her. She knew Shu had a rough childhood, what with his mom putting pressure on him, Reiji always scolding him and giving him cold glares, and losing his best friend in a fire that was started by his brother without the eldest brother's knowledge. Now, here sits Alluriana, telling the blonde that his best friend is actually _alive_ , and she hadn't bothered to mention it to anyone. Yui couldn't help but feel a little bit angry at the raven-haired girl. Shu had been closed off for so long and has even developed a fear of fire because of that incident, and yet, maybe if he knew his best friend was alive, he would be more normal. Well… as normal as you can be for a sadistic vampire.

"Alluriana!" Yui snaps. Alluriana was taken aback from her tone. "Don't you think it's unfair to Yuma and Shu that you knew about this information? Shu has been closed off and put walls up for all his life since Edgar died and he probably feels guilty because he thinks his death is his fault! And you're here telling me that you _knew_ Edgar and Yuma are the same person? How could you be selfish and keep this information to yourself?! They could have developed a friendship instead of a silly rivalry between the Sakamaki's and Mukami's!"

Alluriana couldn't contain the low chuckle from her throat. Suddenly reverting back to her always frightened face, Yui cowers near the tree behind her back.

"… I did this for both of their goods." Alluriana begins, her voice low, but soft and eerie at the same time. "Yuma-kun didn't need those unpleasant memories of his village being burned by the hands of my Ikoto Reiji. And it would only confuse him more. Besides, he already has a family; an amazing bond with his brothers, a girlfriend who dotes on him even when he's annoyed with it, though I think he secretly enjoys it, and a son who adores his father even at his early months. As for Ikoto-Shu, how would he honestly react to finding out his rival was his childhood best friend? The two families hate each other's guts and it would turn out unpleasant if the two all of a sudden became friends again. Though, I think Shu can probably figure it own on his own when it came to Edgar. Yuma is a striking resemblance, but the personalities of Edgar and Yuma are two completely different people. It may take a while, but he'll figure it own. Whether he'll take action about it is his own choice." She turns to Yui. "I must warn you though… The moment you return to attending the academy, I suggest you do not utter a word about this to Shu or even Reiji. Let them figure it out. As for Yuma… Don't even bother bringing it up." She sneers.

Yui gulps and nods nimbly.

"Good." As if nothing happened, Alluriana suddenly smiled and stands, reaching to pull Yui up beside her and heads for the mansion. "I am starving! Mmm, some takoyaki sounds good right now, ne, Yui-Chan?~"


End file.
